same but different
by tiramisuloverlena
Summary: Eriol discovers that his memories of his past life as Clow arent complete. Maybe a certain wish granting witch in Japan can help...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Eriol's lost memories

Sitting on a bench in a park somewhere in London, was a man and a woman. The man had short black hair and a pale face. The woman had red hair but looked thoroughly Japanese.

"Magic is quite convenient sometimes," said the woman suddenly.

"why of course. What made you realize that just now Kaho?" replied the man.

"your growth," said Kaho, "a month ago, you were only ten, now you're in your early thirties. "

Eriol laughed, "True, very true…I am quite strange"

"So this is your true age?"

"That's right Kaho."

Kaho remained silent for a few minutes, lost in thought.

"Eriol?"

"What is it?"

"how old was Clow Reed when he died?"

Slightly startled by the sudden question, Eriol thought for a moment and answered: "he was 270 years old when he died, but his physical appearance was still in his mid thirties. Why did you want to know all of a sudden?"

"Because we've talked about Clow Reed's past and about Sakura's future, but we've never talked about his death. I'm just a little curious," said Kaho.

"I see. Is there anything else you'd like to know about Clow Reed?" asked Eriol, amused.

"Actually, yes," Kaho replied, "why did Clow Reed not want to be the greatest magician anymore? What specific inconveniences did such great magic bring?"

"Well….."Eriol began, but then suddenly stopped with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong, Eriol?

"I don't know. I…I …can't remember what exactly happened that made Clow wish to not be the greatest magician."

"But don't you have all of Clow's memories?"

"I thought I did, but I guess, for some unknown reason, my memories of my past life as Clow aren't complete." Eriol concluded, "there are some blank spaces in my memories of my past life that I can't recall no matter how hard I try. I also have a feeling that those forgotten memories were very important and greatly cherished by Clow and that they will become useful and important to us and Sakura in the future. "

"Then let's try to recover those memories for you together." Said Kaho, "I'm sure those memories were lost to you for a reason, because there are no coincidences in the world, there is only hitsuzen(the inevitable)"

"Wait." Said Eriol, "were did you hear that line about hitsuzen?

"From my grandfather… he said that he heard it from a witch who granted wishes for a price."

"A witch who grants wishes? I've never heard of such a person, but that line about hitsuzen sounds so familiar. "

"Maybe if we can find the witch, she may be able to give you a clue about your lost memories."

" how did your grandfather find the witch?"

"he was in Tokyo to visit a friend, and he said that his legs just started walking on their own, and carried him into the witch's wish-granting shop. "

"how interesting…I guess we will have to make a visit to Tokyo then," said Eriol.

"sure, let's go." Kaho agreed.


	2. Chapter 2: Yuuko

Chapter 2 – A Disturbance in her Sight

It's an ordinary day at the shop. She isn't expecting any customers today. Her powers of forsight indicated a relaxing day ahead. Which meant… "Watanuki! Watanuki! More sake! And we're having pasta for lunch today and tiramisu for dessert –buy some ingredients from the supermarket!"

After some protest, which she found terribly cute and amusing, Watanuki, along with Mokona, left for the supermarket. _He protests, but he enjoys cooking and looking after others_, thought Yuuko reclining on her sofa. Just as she was about to go back to sleep, the doorbell rang and she heard Moru and Maru utter in chorus "A customer! A customer!".

Yuuko shot up in surprise, sharpening her senses, she narrowed her eyes. Her powers of foresight haven't failed her for more than a century. No one alive in any world, except that cute card mistress whose magic had surpassed Clow, has magic equal to hers. The only person who could cloud her Sight without any magic whatsoever is dead. Which means…_damn you, four eye freak –even your half- reincarnation has that cursed effect on me!_

She wasn't prepared for this. She didn't even have the luxury of foresight to give her time to prepare her aching heart and broken soul for this meeting. She was aware of the reincarnations existence. One in Tomoeda, the other in England –which is why she carefully avoided those two places to prevent the sort of meeting that was about to take place. _Which one will I be meeting?_ She wondered as she sat in the room where she usually met customers. Her question was answered when the door slid open to reveal a dark haired man in his 30s –_the one from England I guess –Eriol –the one with the memories and the magic_. He was followed by a red haired woman –_ah! Mizuki Kaho –the priestess of the moon bell - _she had seen her in a vision of Yue's Judgment a long time ago. _What are they doing here –and together?_

_I see. But this wasn't predicted by either Clow or me. Clow had arranged things before his death so that Yukito was meant for Sakura, and Mizuki Kaho for Touya. I had warned him that the heart is the most unpredictable of all things in the universe but the arrogant fool wouldn't listen. However, regardless, this is certainly a most interesting development. _

" Welcome. Since you've found your way into this shop, you must have a wish. Only those with a wish can enter this shop. What is your wish?"

" I have memories inside me from a different lifetime. But they aren't complete. I wish to fill the gaps and remember everything."

Gaps? Holes in his memories? That should be impossible unless Clow had deliberately suppressed them for a reason.

"Eriol Hizagawa. Clow Reed in your past life. You were given his magic and memories in order to play a role in future events. Your task was to help the Clow's successor, the new Card mistress, convert the Clow cards into Sakura cards. You were given everything you needed to complete your task. Now that the task has been completed, you are free to live your life as your own, as Eriol Hizagawa. Why do you wish to dwell in the past? Why unlock ghosts of Clow's past deliberately kept away from you for your own happiness?"

"Because of a dream."

The redhead looked at Eriol, surprised.

"A dream?" asked Yuuko, her face still expressionless.

" Yes, I dreamed of Sakura and Shaoran in battling a dangerous foe. I dreamed of feathers scattered to the wind. I dreamed of Shaoran and Sakura lying in a pool of blood"

" They are not the Sakura and Shaoran you know."

" I know. But that doesn't stop me from wishing to help them somehow."

"There is nothing you can do. Even with all of Clow Reed's memories. Some memories were kept from you because he didn't want you to attempt to get involved in this."

"Whether I will be able to aid them is for me to decide. If those memories can explain the events I saw in that dream and answer my many other questions, I want them restored, even if they are painful. I cannot move on until I understand my past."

"You're just like that bastard" Yuuko chuckled nostalgically, "he always had to find out everything, satisfy every suriousity, stick his head into everything regardless of the consequences –you are his reincarnation after all."

"You speak as if you knew him"

"I did."

"…"

"will you grant my wish?"

"very well. I shall. But there is a price –and for such a wish, it is rather steep."

"I'm willing to consider it"

"Your powers of foresight and dream seeing"

" That's okay."


	3. Chapter 3: Eriol's perspective

Same but different –Chapter 2 (Eriol's perspective)

Author note: while writing this chapter I was listening to this song: Sakura anata ni deaete yokatta

It suits the mood very well (especially if you look up the lyrics). Please listen to song as you read the story (I believe you can find it on YouTube)

"I think we're here," Kaho declared, "This is exactly as grandfather had described it –an odd little house that doesn't blend into its surroundings, like something that doesn't belong in this world. "

Nostalgia hit Eriol like waves crashing against rocks. _I've been here before_. The thought flashed across his mind -_though definitely not in this life time_. His heart ached when he saw the house though he didn't know why. Close to where Clow's magic resided, deep within his heart, he felt overwhelming sorrow, pain, and guilt. I was as if the part of his heart and soul that was Clow was crying –and that made Eriol consider abandoning his quest. After all, what tragedy had taken place here in this little house to bring his former self such misery?

Eriol? Eriol, whats wrong?

"It's…nothing."

"Eriol, you're crying."

"Am I? … It must have been sad. He must have taken it very hard –whatever it was."

"What…"

"I'm not crying –he is. These are _his_ tears. Sorry, let's go inside."

The shop smelled familiar. The two girls that greeted them at the door felt familiar. The shop owner herself, a tall witch who called herself Yuuko Ichihara looked familiar. Very familiar. Too familiar. The memory was so close but just beyond reach…he could almost touch it. She was someone important. It wasn't just the enormous magical power he sensed coming from her, but he just knew in the back of his mind that this witch plays a vital part in the universe and in the memories he can't retrieve.


End file.
